The Trump Card
by PurpleHippopotamus
Summary: Learn the reason why Beast Boy has the flu. What in particular has he done to deserve this ailment? Nothing. He merely attempted to be a good friend. And let's just say that from doing this deed, he got more than just a sense of fulfilment. This was on a much more personal level.


"A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAA- ppphhhfff!"

Beast Boy couldn't control himself as he turned into an elephant, his green trunk trumpeting in Cyborg's face.

Cyborg held a thermometer in one cybernetic hand and used his other to wipe the things Beast Boy had blown onto his face.

"That's just nasty, B."

"BAAA-BAAA-BAA-BAAAAAAAAAA-CHUUU"

"Please, disclose to us with the tale of how you contracted this, um, wearisome contagion." Asked Starfire, bending low to ask the presently woolly earthen animal.

"BAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAA-AAA- BUCKBUCKBUCK."

A green chicken stood before the Teen Titans, its green feathers disheveled and beady little eyes glancing up in a silent and hopeless plead.

"I don't think he's in a fit state to answer, Star." Quipped the all-knowing team leader Robin, having locked eyes with a, now, very pinky bird.

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg, narrowing his beady eyes to send him glares as he cursed him all too loudly. Thankfully, only a series of clucks could be heard.

"Chill, chicky, it's not my fault. I ain't the one with sniffles in the building." Cyborg stuck his tongue out. "Now that you're sick, I can't even carry out the other things I planned for you today, grass stain."

Oh, Beast Boy knew about those plans.

He knew about them all too well and a little too late.

_-Flashback-_

Grrrroooaaaannnn.

A young green head popped out behind a pair of sliding doors.

"Urr…hello?..Is anyone there?"

Silence.

"Hmm.. must've been my ima-"

Groooaaannnn….

"GAH!"

Beast Boy jumped.

SCHOOP!

The door to his room closed behind him.

A long moan travelled down the deserted hallways. They lingered around his pointed ears and sent chills down BB's spine.

"Robin?"

Nothing.

Beast Boy took slow steps, clinging to the walls as he called out, "Star?"

A loud moan roared in reply.

"Okay.. not Star…"

Beast boy continued his little tip toe steps until he reached the source of the terrifying noises. He looked up, realizing where he was.

"Oh…Guess I should just go ba-"

SCHOOP!

The doors slid open.

A ghostly figure came nose-to-nose with Beast Boy.

One bright red nose to a green one.

"GAH!"

"Beast Boy."

"Heh. Sorry, Rae-"

Raven glared at him.

"-veennnnn." He flashed a shaky smile.

Raven rolled her eyes as she tried to walk past him. Which was actually going to be a challenge since he towered her by few inches and blocked the entire doorway. She was stopped, however, by herself.

"ACHOO!"

"GAH!" Was all Beast boy could say as the light above him exploded.

"ACHOO!"

Another light.

A-A-CHOOO. A-CHOO. A-A-ACHOOO!

All the lights down the hallway were non-existent now. Beast Boy stood, actually, more like cowered, in the dark corridor. He slowly glancing up to meet a pair of illuminating purple rings. Raven's eyes.

She was occupied with wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Ugh.." Her head dropped to her chest.

Silence.

"Rae?"

No response. Beast Boy got up from his placed on the carpet and put his arms on her shoulders before gently asking, "Raven?"

A soft snore erupted from the petite girl.

"Oh, you just fell asl-

"AH!"

"GAH!"

Raven looked up to a pair of brightly glowing yellow-green pupils. So bright they surprised her.

"Ugh. Stop….. doing that." She mumbled began rubbing her temples. She started moaning again.

"You started it!"

Raven stumbled slightly. Beast Boy wasted no time and caught her, stabilizing her. She let out another low moan. She remained in this wobbly state; her head beginning to nod off.

"Uhhh….." The pair of glowing green pupils darted around them anxiously. "Oh! You were out to get your daily dose of tea! Am I right?"

She was answered with a big nod.

"How bout you sit in your room and I'll bring it to you?!"

"Yeammhhh…." Raven droned, grabbing onto his shoulders to stable herself. She gave off a shiver and once ready, or ready as she was concious, she turned around and staggered into her own room.

SCHOOP!

"Phew!" Beast Boy was about to make his way back to his room when he remembered "Oh! Raven's tea!"

He dashed to the Ops Room where the little kitchen was set up and began rummaging through the cupboards.

"Hmmmm... Teabags…where are the teaba- Hey!"

He had found a box wrapped in a plastic bag. Without a second's hesitation, he reached for it. Enthusiastically unwrapping the plastic and tossing it aside, Beast Boy found a little plain box in his hands. He opened the little white box to see its contents.

"Tea leaves! This will do just fine!" Said Beast boy, quite proud of himself. "Oh wait… is this even the tea she lik-" He stopped for he had caught a whiff of the leaves. He took another long sniff. "Whoa! That smells awesome!"

He put the kettle on, grabbed a cup and soon, a cup of hot fresh tea was ready!

Hot vapour exuded from the little cup. Beast Boy put his nose close to the edge and savoured the fragrance for a few minutes

"Oh, yeah! Gotta bring it to Raven!" With that, he trotted off merrily.

* * *

"Hey, Rae?"

He was greeted with a stuffy snort. Raven was sitting on the edge of her round bed with blankets wrapped around her. When BB was close enough to hand her the cup, she quickly accepted it and whirled herself away from him; her body still on the edge, but merely turned away from Beast Boy and the entrance.

His capable ears picked up a soft mutter of 'thanks'.

_She probably doesn't like people seeing her sick. _He thought.

He took a few steps to the door, when the scent of that tea entered his nose again. It was calling out to him. Luring him in.

_Nothing wrong with just another whiff, right? I mean, I did make the tea._

He walked back to the bed, and leaned over Raven's shoulder from the back. He closed his eyes as he took in the aromatic steam of the tea. A warm tingling feeling spread through his green body. His head felt heavy yet light at the same time. He felt relaxed. Soothed. Soft?

"AH!"

"GAH!"

The cup exploded, splashing the hot tea all over Raven's face, mildly splattering Beast Boy's. Beast Boy jumped back.

Raven was now standing up, facing him.

Tea dripped down Raven's red cheeks, tinted from her illness.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, waiting for his insides to be squeezed, his head to be torn off, his soul to be condemned, his head to be smacked, a scream, a shout, a grumble, anything… But nothing happened to him.

He opened his eyes to see Raven with her eyes closed.

"That feels…good." She whispered.

She looked calm. Beast Boy let out a breath of relief. Raven didn't move a muscle; looked like it was his cue to leave, again. He spun around when suddenly, his nose picked up the scent again. It still gave him euphoria. With his eyes shut once more, he let his acute nose lead him to it.

Soon, his nose found the scent. He couldn't help but rub his nose into it, feeling the delectable trace. It was so small. It was so warm. It was tender. And it carried that intoxicating smell. It was irresistible. He opened his eyes.

It was Raven's own nose.

He quickly put some distance between them. She immediately responded by closing said distance.

Raven seemed to have enjoyed it as much as he did.

He looked at her, the tea was still dripping down her face.

It dripped down her purple glossy hair, down the blankets she bundled around herself, down her dark purple top.

Then she opened her eyes halfway. She was groggy; her head felt like a spinning top now. She needed to lie down.

And lie down she did, missing the bed, however. Beast Boy once again used his quick reflexes to catch the small girl. A bit late, though. He caught her just before she made contact to the ground. His arms clasped around her, hugging her close to him. Her face was so close to his. He could feel the scent emanating from her. While caressing her in his arms, he leant in and put his face in her hair, her nose, her cheeks, purring as he did so.

That was the last he remembered. He woke up on the floor of Raven's room, not alone. Light snoring crooned into his left ear. A weight, enlarging then contracting and a heartbeat similar to his own, above his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, embracing her tightly. His face was somehow still rubbing hers and he had a feeling that he did not stop even as he slept. He still did not want to either.

Her fingers had entrapped themselves in his dark green hair as her arms tightly enclosed his neck, keeping his face very close. Her petite body had been pushed against his, allowing no space between. Her legs had intertwined themselves in between his.

A small smile peeked at Raven's face which was back to its usual gray. Beast Boy couldn't find the will to pull away. For many few reasons, he'd rather not divulge.

Later he woke up again, this time in his own bed. He could not find a similar comfort he so much desired, so he left the room. His eyes mind clogged with memories. His nose burning for-for

Good Morning, Beast Boy. How was your slumber?

"Oh it was-was-was-wa a-a-aCHOOOOOOO."

* * *

"Now that you're sick, I can't even carry out the other things I planned for you today, grass stain." Cyborg said from across the kitchen counter. "Awww don't be like that. If it'll make you feel better, I'll show you ." Cyborg disappeared under the counter, making a cluttering racket as he searched.

Beast Boy was fuming from his place on the kitchen counter, stuck in his chicken form, clucking away profusely whatever obscenities little chickens could utter.

"Hey Cy..."Robin intervened their little drama.

"Yeah Rob? came Cyborg's voice still under the counter.

"Do your plans have anything to do with this bag from the pet shop?" Robin rustled a plastic bag in his hands.

Immediately after Robin had done so, Beast Boy jumped onto Cyborg and started pecking him wildly.

"Aiii! Ain't me, dawg, chicken, BB! What's up with you?! Stop it! OW! Get off! I didn't do anything! I swear!" Cyborg ran madly around the room then to the hallways, yelling and shouting.

"Yo! What happened to all the lights?!" Raven heard that from her room. She blinked her cunning onyx eyes above her straight lined lips as she placed a little plain white box onto her shelf, behind her array of books. Why, you'd ask?

"For safe keeping" she'd say. And she's right. It wouldn't be very nice to waste so much of this catnip, now would it? Certainly not after what a handy trump card it proved to have been. So, yes, she was keeping it safe, from unwanted hands and vice versa.

* * *

Saw this headcanon on Tumblr. Credits to ! You guys should check it out too, it's really cool. Anyways, headcanon #537 was the source of inspiration. I just had to write a onshot based on it.

First oneshot. Was it too long? I'm sorry!


End file.
